Chasing Answers
by TheChameleon8
Summary: Cammie was a normal girl with a spy mom until a tragedy changed her life. 10 years later, she is the top spy in the CIA, but what happens when they find information on the horrible event that happened back in high school? Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Nacey! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. SummaryPreview

**She was a normal girl with a spy mom,**

"_Don't be gone long! Homecoming is this Saturday!"_

"_Don't worry sweetie, I wouldn't miss it for the world! It is your first homecoming."_

"_What am I? Tuna Fish?" _

"_Calm your butt, Sydney." _

**Until one day changed her life forever.**

"_I'm here at Northshore High where a shooting took place. Security tapes show that a man in black came out of a truck, threatened a high school girl, and then shot her. She died at the scene of the crime about 3 minutes after she was shot." _

**She vowed that she would find the killer. **

_I knelt down in front of her coffin before they lowered it into the ground. I whispered to her body that still lay there, "I promise I will find your killer, and bring him to justice. I promise you that." And I counted on keeping that promise even it was the last thing I did._

**Years later, she is now the best agent in the CIA, and she received interesting news. **

"_Cammie, we have found a suspect for the murder that took place 10 years ago at your high school," the director stated. My face went cold. "Are you willing to accept the mission of finding him and bringing him to justice?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." _

**And now, she's chasing answers. **

**A/N: What do you think?(: Interested? I hope so! Okay so for those who know my writing I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE RAGS TO RICHES! I just had this idea in school and HAD to write a story about it! I will try to update both stories as much as possible! Also, at the beginning of each chapter I will answer any questions you have, so just leave your questions in the reviews and I'll be happy to answer! Thanks! Love ya!(:**

**~TheChameleon8**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Okay here is the official first chapter! I really hope you guys like it! Here are my answers to your reviews.**

**Photogirl5: I just wanted to say thanks for being my first reviewer! **

**Guest: I'm happy it sounds good!(:**

** : I'm glad it sounded interesting, and I'm glad you liked the summary! Updating now(;**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: It says in this chapter who died. I just didn't want to give it away in the summary(:**

**Yousei1998: I'm glad it sounded interesting, but her mom did not die. It explains in this chapter who died. **

**LoudNProud: I'm so glad it sounded interesting! And in this chapter it explains who died. (P.S. you are the closest at guessing how Cammie knew the dead person.) And Updating…NOW!(;**

**Guest: DING! DING! DING! You were the only person to guess that that "Sydney" dies, and you will see how she is important in this chapter. Congrats! **

**CPOV**

Left, right, left, right. That was the rhythm my fists were moving at as they punched the punching bag in the CIA gym. Sweat trickled down my face and gently landed on the mat below me. I took a deep breath in and out. Another drop of sweat ran down my face. It looked like a tear drop. It reminded me of the last time I cried.

_I ran through the halls of my school, pushing through anyone who tried to stop me. I prayed it wasn't who I thought it was. The principle put us into lock down because there was a shooting…the same time SHE was supposed to leave school. I didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. I ran faster, my heart pumped harder, and the teachers screamed louder for me to stop. They told me it wasn't safe, but I had to see. I had to know if she was okay. Tears filled in my eyes at the thought of losing her, but they started to flow down my face the second I burst through the front doors of the school, for what I saw was truly horrifying. What I saw were police officers, crime scene tape and an almost lifeless body. The almost lifeless body of Sydney Morgan, my 17 year old sister. _

_ "NOOO!" I screamed. Tears were just pouring down my face. I sprinted over to her. A police officer cut me off. _

_ "Sorry ma'am. I can't let you enter the scene." _

_ "That is my sister! I will see her!" I screamed and pushed past him. He made no effort to stop me. I ran up to her body that was just lying on the ground. Another police officer was next to her, holding a cloth to her chest, where she was shot._

_ "An ambulance is on the way. She was shot approximately 2 minutes ago, and the shooter is long gone. I'm trying to keep as much blood in her system as I can." I just nodded. I grabbed her hand and more tears came._

_ "Don't die on me Sydney! Don't! Mom needs you…I need you…everyone needs you!" I screeched. I squeezed her hand and attempted to hug her. My all white clothes were now covered in her blood. It was class color day, the final day in Spirit week, and the freshman got white. Sydney's dark red blood was mixing with her blue clothes. I continued to cry, and then I heard her voice. _

_ "Cammie, promise me something," she whispered to me. _

_ "Anything!" I said back._

_ "Find him," she said breathlessly and slipped a piece of paper into my hand, the hand she was holding. She closed my fingers over the paper. Her hand went limp, and I knew she was dead. _

_ "no…No…NO! Help her! Save her!" I yelped even though I knew it was helpless. _

_ "I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do," were the last words I heard before I just completely melted and cried my eyes out. _

I was brought back to reality by Bex's voice.

"Cammie! How long have you been here?" Bex has been my best friend since I started at an elite All Girls spy training school 1 week after Sydney died. She was my roommate along with Liz and Macey. We were like the stereotypical group of friends. Bex was the tough one, Liz was the smart one, Macey was the pretty one, and I was the invisible one, but I chose to be invisible. I was a pavement artist. Now it's not like Bex and Liz were ugly, or Macy and Bex were stupid, or Liz and Macey were weak (well Liz was), but Macey was prettier, Bex was tougher, and Liz was smarter.

Anyway, I am a pavement. It is my specialty. I can blend in anytime, anywhere. It's what I do best, but I am also great at fighting, and all other things spy-related. Ever since Sydney's death, I became completely dedicated to becoming a spy. I wanted to make sure nothing bad ever happened to my family ever again because all I had left was my mother. That's why I'm the best at what I do; I'm always focused and determined.

"A while," I replied.

"Have you been punching this bag the whole time?" she asked coming closer and examining the punching bag which was almost in pieces.

"Not the whole time…I spent some time…thinking…about her," I replied. I just stared at the punching bag as I spoke.

"You don't have to hold it in. I know you haven't cried since the day she died, but you can cry in front of me," Bex said. She put her hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. The problem is I couldn't cry, not even in front of my best friend. Crying is a sign of weakness, and that is something a spy should never do.

"I'm fine," I said with a fake smile on my face. "Now did you need something?" I went back to punching the bag.

"Well," Bex grabbed the punching bag. "I was thinking that you should go on a date tonight." I immediately stopped punching.

"Excuse me?" I gave her the most confused look even though I knew exactly what she said. She bit her bottom lip which she had a habit of doing when she was nervous.

"Well Grant's friend is transferring here from the HQ in New York, and I thought he would be perfect for you! He is rank 1 in male spies across the country, super muscular, good looking,-"

"Gee, Bex, why don't you just take him for yourself?" I said with a grin trying to get out of this date.

"Ehh…I'm into Grant, so I figured you could have him." Grant was Bex's boyfriend for 4 years. Yeah, they have been dating for a long time, and they are perfect for each other. Grant is like a guy version of Bex. He's tough, good looking, good spy, but surprisingly he wasn't all that bright. He was incredibly nice though. He was practically a big brother to me.

"Bex, I focus on my career because people's lives depend on it." I went back to punching the bag. It was silent for a minute. "I'm not going a date."

"Cammie, nobody could have prevented what happened to your sister." I stopped punching and turned towards her.

"I could have. Or she could have or-" I shook my head and looked down. "If we had just had the proper spy training then-"

"But you weren't planning on being a spy then."

"AND THAT WAS THE PROBLEM!" I hadn't realized I raised my voice. I lowered my voice again. "If I had known I was going to be a spy, or if I had had the training, my sister would still be here." Bex put her hands on my shoulder.

"Cammie, there are a lot of if's in life. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It doesn't solve anything," Bex preached. I nodded.

"Fine," I finally said.

"Fine what?" she asked.

"I'll go on that stupid blind date."

"YAYYY!" Bex screamed and gave me a hug.

"But I get to dress myself for the date," I said pointing at her. She smiled, put her arm around me, and we started walking out of the gym.

"Honey, it doesn't matter if you're 15 or 25, Macey, Liz and I are still going to pick your outfits."

**A/N: Was it good? Hope so! Tell me what you think in your reviews! Oh and since it is Nation "Mean Girls" Day tomorrow, review your favorite Mean Girls quote. (If you've seen the movie.) Mine is: "FOUR FOR YOU GLEN COCO! YOU GO GLEN COCO!" and "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!"(:**

**~TheChameleon8**


	3. Searching files

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Here are your answers to your reviews.**

** : Glad you love it and see its potential. Updating now(:**

**Serenaisbestezrq387: OMG I love all the quotes you wrote down! They are some of my favorites! **

**LikEaRocKstaR29: Glad you love it so far!**

**Ktclaire99: Glad you love it! And I know it sounds bad when I say I'm glad it made you cry, but when you said that it made me feel like I really captured the emotion. Thanks! **

**LoudNProud: Updating…NOW(; **

**girlonfire68: Thanks for thinking it's amazing! **

**flamingchameleon: I'm so happy you like my story! And I did update as soon as I could!(: hope you like it! **

**Awesomeness: 1) You will find out who the blind date is with in this chapter(: 2) No, Blackthorne and Gallagher did NOT do the exchange. Very goode questions!(: Updating now(: **

**And one quick thing: The Circle was not after Cammie while she was at Gallagher in this story. **

**CPOV**

I dried my hair with a towel once I got out of the shower. I still had 4 hours of paper work to do, and I didn't feel like smelling the rest of the day. I slipped on my grey pencil skirt, and white blouse. I used my clip to clip my hair up so it wouldn't get my shirt all wet, but I still looked "presentable" in Macey's words.

My black heels clicked along as I made my way to my office. My keys made the jingling noise they always did as I tried to open my office door while holding about 3 folders and a 10 pound stack of papers. I finally unlocked the door and turned on the light.

"AHH!" I screamed once I turned around then I regained my composure.

"Little jumpy aren't we Cammie?" Macey asked. She was sitting on top of my desk with her legs crossed one over the other. "That's not very good for a spy especially a top spy like you."

"Shut up!" I said. I dropped all my stuff on a chair and gave Macey a hug. "I can't believe your back! I thought you were on a mission in Paris for 2 weeks?"

"I got back this morning! I was going to surprise you at our weekly Wednesday Dinner, but Bexie told me that you have a date! That's awesome Cam!"

I walked around my desk and sat down. I logged onto my laptop. "I wouldn't classify that as awesome." I typed vigorously on my laptop.

Macey came and stood next to me. She saw that I was in the CIA Agent files.

"Looking up your date?"

"Yup."

"Do you know his name?"

"Nope."

"Age?"

"Nope."

"Where he lives?"

"Nope."

"But you're going to find out every bit of information on him."

I looked up at her. "Correct," I said with a grin. It was actually pretty easy. I just had to look for the rank one male spy which took me all of 30 seconds.

"He's rank one? There's no way you can hack his file! He has the best security, and nobody can-" Macey started.

"Done," I stated and smirked at her.

She scowled at me. "One of these days you're not going to be able to hack something and I'm going to laugh in your face!" She walked over to the chair on the opposite side of the desk and sat down. "Well, let's hear it!" she said.

I glanced at his file and began to read all the information. "Name is Zachary Goode, he goes by Zach. His codename is Ghost. Rank One Male Spy in the USA, Rank 2 Overall Spy in the USA. Birthday: October 8th, 1986. Age: 26. Lived in New York City, but is currently being transferred to DC. Father, Adam Goode, went MIA when he was 4, and mother, Cassandra Goode, passed when he was 17. Attended Blackthorne Institute for Boys, all boys spy school. Relationship status is single." I looked up at Macey. "Did you hear that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Her face broke into a huge smile. "He's a year older and single!" she yelled, but I was lost in thought. His father went missing when he was four which was when I was three which was when my father went missing.

"Macey, do you notice how his father went missing on a mission the same year mine did? And I've grown up knowing he went on that mission with a partner, but never knew who it was. Maybe it was his father," I explained.

"Cam, it's a possibility, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." I nodded. I looked at the picture I had framed on my desk. It was of me and Sydney the morning she died. I was in my all white and she was in her all blue. We were smiling at my mom as she snapped the photo.

"Do you think in its possible that Sydney's death had to do with my dad's disappearance?" I asked still staring at the photo.

"I don't know. I mean why would these people come after her 12 years after he disappeared? It doesn't make since. And going back to the connection between you and Zach's dad, I'm not sure about that either. You may have to do some research. I have to go see you later." I waved and then picked up the photo.

"Oh Sydney, why'd you have to leave me so early?" I said. I flashed back to that morning.

_FLASH! My mom snapped another picture. It was about the 5__th__ picture she had taken this morning. She said she wanted to "make memories" because it was our last day of spirit week. _

_ "Okay mom, we have to go or we will be late!" Sydney said. _

_ "But it's only 6:30." _

_ "We have to leave now if we want to get chic-fil-a for breakfast…which we do," I piped in. _

_ "Oh okay! Bye girls! Don't forget to leave at 1:00 today Sydney. You have a doctor's appointment." _

_ "I know! Good luck on your mission!" She screamed back as we walked out the door. I ran back in. _

_ "Wait? You're going on mission?" I asked. My mom turned towards Sydney, and she had an apologetic look on her face. I hated when my mom went on missions; she usually didn't go on them in fear of…not returning. _

_ "Yes, but I won't be gone long. I promise." _

_ "Okay! Be back soon. Homecoming is tomorrow." _

_ "Oh honey it's your first homecoming I wouldn't miss it for the world." She kissed my forehead. _

_ "What am I? Tuna Fish? Last time I checked it was my Homecoming too!"_

_ "Calm your butt, Sydney!" She stuck her tongue out at me, I returned the favor, and we both burst out laughing. _

_ "Okay we seriously have to go now Bye!" Sydney yelled and pulled me out the door. We hoped in the car and I turned towards Sydney._

_ "Mom is going to come back right?" I asked. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Pinky swear?" I said in a baby voice. We both laughed because it's something we used to always do as kids and never really stopped. She hooked her pinky onto mine. _

_ "I pinky swear that by the end of the day we will still be one happy family." We both smiled and continued to Chic-fil-a. _

"If only you kept that promise," I mumbled to myself. I took out the piece of paper that I stuck in the corner of the picture frame. It was the piece of paper that Sydney had slipped into my hand seconds before she died. It was a piece of paper a little smaller than the palm of my hand and it was crumbled and torn due to it being 10 years old. The only thing on it was a 0 or a circle. I didn't really know what it was. My door opened.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" asked the mysterious voice. I looked up and instantly got mesmerized by piercing green eyes. It was none other than Zachary Goode.

**A/N: Like it? I worked really hard and I can't wait to hear what you think! I will try to update my other story and this one within a week, but I have school and dance and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it(: **

**~TheChameleon8**


	4. Finding out the truth

**A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient. I've had this chapter done for about a month, but just never got around to posting it. I still have to finish my Rags to Riches chapter nad write my The Life I Live chapter. Please just be able to wait a little longer! I swear the chapters will be up as soon as I can get them up. It's just hard right now. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions or comments, just leave them in your review and I will answer it next chapter. Love you!(:**

**CPOV**

"No you're not interrupting at all." I wedged the paper back into the corner of the frame. "What can I do for you, Agent Goode?"

"Well Agent Morgan, seeing as you already know my name, I can skip the introduction." Zach started.

"I know plenty more than your name Zach."

"That's a two way street, Cammie." Zach said with a smirk. "And in this business knowing that isn't that strange is it?" I giggled and he chuckled. I stopped. _Oh my god Cammie. Don't get distracted. _

"So what are you here for? I have a bunch of paper work to do."

"Well since I'm new around here, I was thinking you could show me around. Plus I would love to get to know the girl I'm going on a date with tonight." He winked at me. I glanced at the floor and blushed. I would have yelled at myself for being so foolish, but something caught my eye. There was a slight indentation on his left hand, like something fell on it, and shimmer of clear liquid. I knew that liquid. It was gun polish. Now you might be thinking, what's the big deal? That sight was all too familiar. That sight had been buried in the back of my mind for years, but I had never known its importance. I don't even think I realized I saw it back then until know. One thing puzzled me though.

"What's with the indentation on your hand?" I asked. It was like the one I had seen before, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Oh, I was at the shooting range, and some rookie accidently shot me in the chest. Luckily, I was wearing a bullet proof vest, but the impact was so great that I fell backwards and my gun smashed into my hand," Zach explained. I could tell he was a little embarrassed being taken down by a rookie, but that wasn't the point.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"You sure do like questions," he said and then chuckled. I kept my straight face to show him that I was not in the mood for jokes. He quickly stopped and explained. "2 minutes ago." My eyes widened at the realization. I raced back to my laptop, and opened a video. Zach followed me. "Hey is this the video from the 2001 high school shooting?" he asked.

I shushed him and continued to watch. Sadly, the videos had sucky quality since the school wasn't the greatest, so the images were a little blurry.

The video started with Sydney heading towards her car. It was a pickup truck. She slung her backpack into the trunk when a black truck pulled up. She reached into the trunk to get something. That is what I was always confused about. I paused the video and zoomed in. In her hand was a black blur. A pistol.

"How did she get that?" I asked to no one in particular. Zach stood behind me, just watching as I uncovered stuff I had never known. I zoomed in a little more and saw that a little bottle, one you could hardly see, was tipped over.

"Gun polish," Zach and I said in unison. I pressed play and watched it go on. The man came out of the car and went after Sydney. Sydney ran towards the school, with her gun tucked into the back of her pants, I believe. She had this look. The look that said, I went too far, or I should've seen this coming. It's like she knew exactly who was 5 feet behind her. Sydney was 10 feet away from the door when she quickly turned around, took the gun out of her pants, and aimed. I stopped the video, already knowing what comes next.

"So that's what it was all these years," I said to myself as I walked in front of the desk. Zach leaned against it.

"That's what what was?" he asked. I began pacing.

"I have watched that video a thousand times, trying to figure out who the killer was, and have always wondered what that black smudge was."

"Do you know what type of gun that was?" Zach asked.

"A pistol," I said in a duh tone. He shook his head.

"That was an X4-2 razor pistol (A/n: totally just made that up). Those were the rarest guns in America at the time. You had to be the best spy or spy-in-training just to get your hands on it," he said. I stopped my pacing. You might have thought, oh then she got it from your mom. Wrong. I knew every weapon my mother kept at our house. And that wasn't one of them.

I turned on my heels and exited my office, with Zach right on my tail. I threw open the door to the director's office.

"You knew," I simply stated. He turned his chair around.

"Hello Agent Morgan," he said.

"Don't you hello me. You knew! All these years, my entire life, I thought my sister and I were normal. I thought her death was an accident. That she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, she wasn't. She was a spy-in-training and you knew! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I shouted.

"Calm down Cameron," the director, Mr. Shoe, said. I couldn't calm down. My entire life, I knew my mother was a spy, but I had no idea my sister was. In case you're a little lost, seeing the indentation on Zach's hand triggered my memory. When I held Sydney's hand, that indentation was on her hand and so was the gun polish. The man shot her in the chest, and the gun slammed down on her hand.

"Why? Why couldn't I know?" I asked. Zach lingered in the back of the room while I spoke with the director. The director motioned for me to take a seat.

"When your father disappeared, your sister became a very suspicious six year old. She had a feeling your father didn't just disappear. At the age of 8, she started doing research and started training herself. By age 12, she was one of the best spies in training. She came to me, and asked for my help. She wanted to find your father."

"That still doesn't explain why I couldn't know," I stated.

"She dug deeper and deeper, and by the time she was 15, she wouldn't even tell me what she found out. We think she found out something big. She refused to tell anyone, and whatever it was, it must have put you in danger because her exact words were _don't tell Cammie. I don't want her to get hurt._ I honored her wish and kept her being a spy in training a secret. Your mother did too.Then, on her 16th birthday, she told me that she found out something about your father, and she wanted to go on a mission to find him. So, I sent her on one."

"How could you have done that? I was with her like 24/7 the summer of her 16th birthday," I stated.

"Remember the summer camp she went to for two weeks?" I nodded my head. "That's when I sent her on the mission." I stood up angry.

"You sent my non-experienced, 16 year old sister on a mission that she didn't even give you any information on?!" I yelled.

"Cameron, calm down," the director said.

"What was my mom's view on this?" I asked. "She was so set on keeping my sister and me out of the spy world. She wanted us to be normal." The director sighed.

"She wasn't…happy with it, but Sydney was persistent. She didn't let your mom stop her." I sat there and let everything soak in. My sister was spy. Well, a spy in training. She hid that from me. We never kept secrets from each other! We had that sisterly bond that everybody was jealous of. The director's voice brought me back to reality.

"Now since you are both already here." Wow, I had completely forgotten Zach was there. "You two are going on a mission together." The director turned towards me. "Cammie, we have found a suspect for the murder that took place 10 years ago at your high school," the director stated. My face went cold. "Are you willing to accept the mission of finding him and bringing him to justice?"

I looked him in the eyes and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." The director smiled.

"Good, and Agent Goode, you have no choice." Zach chuckled.

"Of course, Director." I started heading out when I remembered something.

"Mr. Shoe." He turned around to face me. "Thank you, for telling me everything."

"No problem. Your cover is on your desk." I nodded and headed to my desk to get ready.

**A/N: Like it? Hope so! Writing Rags to Riches right now then working on The Life I Live!**


End file.
